The present invention generally relates to swimming pools and spas, and, more particularly to skimmers used in pools and spas.
Conventional pool filtration systems include a skimmer for circulating water through the filtration system and removing larger floating debris from the surface of the water. The skimmer typically includes a skimmer mouth or opening in the pool wall adjacent the surface of the water. The opening is connected to a passageway which extends from the pool wall to a filtration basket which catches large particles such as leaves, thereby removing them from the pool and keeping them out of the water recirculation lines and fine filter media. Water which exits the pool through the basket in the skimmer passageway is drawn into the main filter in order to remove the small particles. The filtered water is then recirculated to the pool through return lines.
Due to suction in the skimmer line, large floating objects, such as toys and floating chlorinators, can block the mouth and passageway of the skimmer, thereby decreasing the water flow to the filter. As a result, the pump will be required to work harder to maintain a proper flow of water through the skimmer line, reducing pump life and filtration efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a novel skimmer guard that will prevent large objects from entering the skimmer passageway.
Another object is to provide such a skimmer guard that can be quickly installed and removed without the use of tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a skimmer guard that can be installed easily without ancillary hooks or fasteners.
A further object is to provide such a skimmer guard that is economical to manufacture.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a skimmer guard which has first and second brackets configured to bear against opposite opposed walls of a skimmer passageway, and a plurality of resiliently deflectable ribs extending between the first and second brackets for blocking objects from entering the skimmer. The ribs are dimensioned and configured to bias the first and second brackets against the opposed walls of the skimmer passageway to seat the skimmer guard in a fixed position.
Each of the first and second brackets usually includes a support leg having an inner surface which supports the ribs and an outer surface configured to bear against the opposite walls of the skimmer passageway. The outer surface of each of the support legs preferably has a plurality of ridges formed thereon that are configured for frictional engagement with the opposite walls of the skimmer opening. Desirably, the first and second brackets each include a positioning leg extending perpendicularly outwardly from the support leg to bear against the face plate or outer surface of the skimmer or the pool sidewall to position the bracket at the inlet end of the skimmer passageway. Thus, the brackets typically have an inverted L-shaped cross section.
Usually, the ribs are generally parallel to one another, and have a portion which is curved in the direction opposite to the direction of water flow through the skimmer passageway in order to deflect objects away from the skimmer passageway.
The brackets may also have a spacer removably seated on the outer surface of the support legs.